japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ferrell
Ferrell is a minor character in Sonic Underground. He was an odd insect like creature, and a major member of Mobotropolis' criminal underworld. He was the teacher, and the upbringer of Manic the Hedgehog. Background When Queen Aleena had left Manic the Hedgehog on a unknown woman's random doorstep as a baby during a dark rainy night, his basket was stolen by one of Ferrell's friends. Ferrell was surprised to find the baby inside, but soon after he holds him he happily patted him on his back. Rather than throw him away, he raised him as his own. During Manic's early childhood the two did a stealing lesson together in public during the day to see how to steal stuff from each other with Manic stealing Ferrell's own wallet. After the stealing lesson was done Farrell was going to give Manic a good reward in which was a pair of new drum sticks. However he sees that Manic took it from him as well without him even noticing. As he sees Manic playing with the drum sticks, he happily laughs and gets a big hug from him. After Manic thanks him for the gift, Ferrell happily tells him to "always get the finest my boy". Personality Along with many other young street urchins, Ferrell had taught Manic the Hedgehog all he knew about the art of stealing. But considered Manic to be his best, and favorite student above all. Seeing as Manic is essentially a good hearted person despite his kleptomania, it is clear that Ferrell also taught him to sympathise with the poverty stricken, by thinking of all people as equals (even if only as equal targets) and to consider violence as a last resort - as clear from Manic's laid back attitude. He would also get Manic new drum sticks, and was surprise including laughing when Manic took them from him without him even knowing. Appearance He is a light green unknown type of species. However he is seen wearing a brown rip up coat and suit overall. Judging by his appearance he looks more chubby. Abilities He is known to be a skilled thief. 'Sonic Underground' Years later after they steal some more items together, a 15 year old Manic hears music some where which was something Ferrell couldn't hear at all. As Manic decides to go check it out, he gave his slack to Ferrell. Manic then told him that he will meet him back at the hideout later, and Ferrell asks him if he is alright. Manic says he is alright, and will see him later. The two then parted their separate ways. However before Manic came back from meeting his long lost siblings, Ferrell was captured by the evil dictator Dr. Robotnik. While at Robotniks headquarters, Ferrell was found guilty of treachery, and swiftly subjected to roboticization. Quotes *"Have you been studying your lessons Manic?" *Well? *Oh no where is my wallet? *Well done Manic your a great student and as for an award *Huh that's funny I'm sure it was in here *Ha ha!!! *"Always get the finest my boy". *Huh what music? *Music I don't hear anything *Hey are you sure your feeling okay? Relationships 'Manic the Hedgehog' 'His stealing crew' He treats his crew as family and also treats them equally. Knownable Relatives *'Manic the Hedgehog' (Foster Son) *'His stealing crew' (Friends) Trivia *He has a chubby or heavyset figure to him. *He shares the same English voice actor as Sleet. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Rokuro Naya *'English' : Maurice LaMarche Gallery Tumblr li09fhKKeY1qi1dfdo1 500.jpg|"Oh no where is my wallet?", as he practices with Manic Beginnings 043.jpg|Ferrell try's to find the new drum sticks so he can give them to Manic Beginnings_046.jpg|A happy Ferrell says "Always get the finest my boy". Beginnings 189.jpg|Ferrell with Manic at the age of 15 Tumblr li2grwB7No1qi1dfdo1 500.jpg|Ferrell doesn't hear any music at all Category:Characters Category:Males